At that Moment
by kissed-by-the-muse
Summary: The earrinig and it's following events, the way it should have been in my mind! R&R please!


Disclaimer: If I even owned a penny, it wouldn't be enough to own these characters! So what do we learn from this…I own zilch! Got it? Good!

To my friends: I am sorry, but I am in a major sappy-fluff mood so, yeah, don't say you weren't warned! (I ask you, when am I not?)

Now on with the story, which will be a one-shot (unless someone has the urge to continue it, which is highly unlikely)!

"It proves something," Brennan said, still dangling the earring between her fingers. An unmistakable smile crept up her face as Angela, Jack and Zack watched the scene play. They were completely confused, happy and curious not to mention bewildered, all contemplating what to say, ask and how to react once the truth was out in the open. Angela was the first to approach the still grinning doctor with the question that was on everyone's minds," So what really happened in New Orleans? There is obviously more to the story then you are letting on, we can tell," she said knowingly while the other two squints nodded in agreement.

It seemed as if what Angela had just said wasn't even heard by Tempe. She was to busy staring in amazement at her mother's earring, thoughts rushing through her mind _"It proves something, a lot actually Booth. But why risk the job that he loves for me? He was withholding evidence, just to prove my innocence. But what if I had been guilty; I mean if I had amnesia, I may have been influenced to commit that murder. And he could have gotten fired or worse, sent to jail. Hey, since when do I think so irrationally about what could have been and not what is? Since you love him," _a voice that sounded oddly much like Angela's voice said. _Hey stop that! _She thought in her own voice once more, mentally slapping herself, _either way I need- want _corrected Angela's voice, _Need! Need to talk to Booth! _

She promptly stood up and tucked the piece of jewelry into her pocket. She took large strides to catch up with her partner and called after him," Booth!" But he didn't hear her and she started in almost a jog and ran through the Jeffersonian doors to the grey outdoors. Once more she cried out," Seely!" and this time he turned around, at the sound of his first name, a rare occurrence in it's self, especially around the team of squints and their lab. He stared at her with a smile on his face as she faced him, slightly out of breath.

"Bones!" he said mildly surprised.

"Booth, we need to talk," Brennan said seriously. The nickname he had grown so fond of, didn't seem to bother her as it once had, in fact she could even go as far as to say she liked it.

"What happened to Seely. I kinda liked that," he joked, but she just tilted her head slightly and gave him a pressing look and he knew she meant business," Right, what's up?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked directly. Booth knew she was talking about the now famous earring," Because, I knew," he said simply, but in eyes, one could tell, he wanted to say so much more.

"Booth! You could have lost your job! Do you know, that if I were proven guilty, you would have been arrested for withholding integral information from the police. Arrested Booth! I'm not worth that!" Tempe explained angrily, yet a tear nearly escaped her eyes.

"I know that. And maybe someone else might think that about you, but I most certainly don't! You're something special," he stopped, his eyes wide at realizing what he had just said. Temperance slowly dropped her hands from her hips and stood up straight, ready to say something, anything, that would escape her mouth but he quickly covered, "Look what I meant is…is, is that you're my partner. Together we stop the bastards out there, who think their smart enough to outsmart the FBI and you. I respect you and what you do and without your help, I couldn't have solved half the cases we did. And squint or not, you're still my partner, Bones," he smiled at her and brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently. She blushed," You are everything to me. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

A short moment of silence followed as the just stood basking in each other's light (a/n: remember, I'm in a sappy mood, and I couldn't think of anything better ;)), when somebody suddenly burst through the doors.

"Sweetie! Don't forget the case proto-call of the bones of 361-," she stopped a saw the two together," oh sorry! I am obviously interrupting something that I really don't want to interrupt, so I'll just leave now. Tempe I'll leave these on your desk," she said waving the files in her hands and turned to leave again," just ignore me, I was never here! Continue," the artist said grinning happily, that her favorite 'not-a-couple' were finally getting together.

She punched the air as she walked through the familiar lab in triumph.

"I should go before-" Booth cut the forensic anthropologist off, "Before Ange get anymore ideas about us," he suggested, slightly disappointed.

"No, yeah...bye," she said distractedly turning to retrace her friend's footsteps.

"Temperance," he said, pulling her around on her arm to face him once more. He looked longing in to her eyes, debating what the right thing was to do at that moment. Quickly he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, but she did not pull away for the electricity flowing between the two was enough to send sparks flying, hitting anyone any one who came near that moment and even as the rain started to fall, nothing in the world mattered to the two. At that moment words unsaid, were never needed to be said...

Author's notes: Ok, as I said before, I was in the mood for a nice fluffy story, and I know that it was a little OoC so review to tell me that I should delete this horrid piece of, well I couldn't even call it writing so whatever you want to call it. Just, please review so my next stories will be better, ok!

Luv y'all,

Kathi


End file.
